Clipped Wings
by AppleCiderr
Summary: The small raven's wings are clipped, shoved into a word of darkness, trapped by dangerous predators, with no way to fly to safety. No way out, hope slowly being lost, can the bird regrow his wings and return to the sky, or will he forever be lost in the territory of his predators? Warning: Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

The doors of the Karasuno High School Gym busted open, slamming against the wall behind them with a loud crashing noise. Two figures dashing outside of it, heel to heel in their mad dash. One was taller than the other, with short black hair, dark blue eyes, and an intimidating glare to him. Toboi Kageyama was his name, and the young teen he was currently trying to outrun was named Shouyou Hinata. The teen with messy orange hair stood at a mere 162.8 centimeters, with brown eyes and an excitable, competitive look on his face. Even with his smaller stature, he was gaining on his taller oppodent, who glared at him with dark eyes before speeding up. This was a normal routine between Hinata and Kageyama, always trying to outdo the other, it seemed their need to beat the other could not be concealed, it showed easily in their race.

People moved out of the way, used to the battle of speed, as they turned the corner and exited the school in a flurry of black and orange. Hinata would attempt to jump in front of Kageyama, who would grab his shirt and pull him back as to get ahead. They were sort of cheating, but at the same time they weren't, it was just another one of those days where they saw the other doing it, and went from being an activity to another competition between them. Kageyama was getting annoyed, as Hinata always seemed to win, so this one time he reached forward, grabbing the back of the other's uniform and pulling him back. Hinata let out an angry yell, as he tumbled onto the ground from the sudden yank backwards.

Hinata looked up from where he had face planted on the dirt road raising a fist towards Kageyama's retreating figure, and yelling,"Bakayama!" However, the damn cheater didn't turn around, so Hinata could only give a sad pout before getting up, covered in dust and his cheeks a little scraped from the painful crash. Kneeling down, the short teen grabbed his bag and continued to jog, deciding that the cheater could enjoy his victorious moment, and that he would just attack him with some volleyballs at practice, let's see who is laughing then! In case anyone didn't know, it would be him! _Ha! Ha!_

There was a sudden screeching of rubber behind him, that made Hinata jump and turn around quickly. There was a white van, which had swerved, halfway on the sidewalk that merged with the dirt road, and halfway on the ground. "Ne.. That was a badmove.." Hinata said,"That's why I play mario kart, it actually helps!" Probably an American driver.. He thought playfully. However, the car didn't move, the windows too dark for the chocolate brown eyes to see who exactly was inside, and the teen began to grow apprehensive. He backed up a bit, seeing the wheels move again, but still not going anywhere. He turned, going to dash to his house, when he slammed into someone's chest. A tall brutish man who was extremely tall, hands out of view, Hinata gasped, fear growing as he said,"Sorry!"

However when he went to turn around, there were more men, and he started to panic. The man behind him moved forward, since he was out of view, and grabbed the short teen by his waist. Hinata cried out, thrashing and throwing his legs around, trying to escape the man's grasp, his bag slipping from his hand, tumbling on the ground and dropping his stuff all over, one of his shoes falling off in his frantic panic. "Let me go! HELP!" He yelled, until another man moved forward, slamming a cloth against his open mouth. Hinata couldn't help but let out a terrified gasp, inhaling the scent of the cloth, and instantly felt drowsy.

Then, his limbs went limp, it was as if his whole body was shutting down on him, eyes drooping and head falling back against the brutish man's shoulder, the world around him slowly darkening. All he could feel was the faint stab of terror that hit his heart, before he completely fell unconscious, the world finally fading away around him.

– – – – –

Meanwhile, Kageyama found himself panting as he got to his house, kneeling over with his hands on his knees, bangs hanging down and hiding his eyes from the harsh light of the setting sun nearby. He felt a bitter feeling, he knew he had won the race but part of him understood that he cheated, Hinata had never grabbed him to win a race before.. So he wasn't going to count it as a win.. Unless Hinata counted it as a loss, then he won. Either way he wasn't going to apologize to the shrimp, that would only give him satisfaction that he didn't deserve, he also wouldn't hear the end of it.

In all honesty, he was surprised the orange haired teen didn't storm after him in his loud anger, and attack Kageyama from behind in some type of demon pounce, complaining about cheating and demanding a rematch. _Aw, he must have gotten mad that he actually lost for once, and went home to go cry! Ha!_ He smirked, but then frowned again quickly, and then turned to walk into his house, deciding that he would give Hinata a head start on Monday, and that was the last he thought about it for the rest of the day.

– – – – –

12:00am

Hinata Household

– – – – –

To say that Ms. Hinata's mother was worried would be an understatement. She had been standing at the window for a long while, waiting for her son to come home, as soon as she had put young Natsu to bed she even pulled a chair over, staring out the window, even long after the sky darkened and the streetlights came on. Where was Shouyou? He was never this late, he usually got home at least an hour after practice, it never had been this bad.. She couldn't help but be worried. So, she got up, moving from the front door to the kitchen, where she picked up the phone, and dialed in her son's number. Instantly, she heard,"Yo~!"

"Shouyou, where are-" "HA! I bet I got you, didn't I? This is just a voicemail! Leave a message!" The call went straight to voicemail? That's not right.. Hinata never turns his phone off, he doesn't want to miss anything from Volleyball updates, or his mom of course. She called twice more, each time it still went straight to voicemail, making her worry even more. She ran a hand over her face, rubbing her temples before walking over to the paper she had been given, with the schedule for the volleyball season, which had the captain and coach's number. She was a little worried about calling the coach, she didn't know what he was up to, but Shouyou had spoken about Daichi before, and she decided to call him, just in case maybe she was worrying too much.

It only took five rings for Daichi to pick up, and at the moment Ms. Hinata was panicking, each of those rings felt like days, and only built up her anxiety that if it took too long, Shouyou could be hurt. "Mm.. Hello? Who is this?" A drowsy voice came from the end, and Ms. Hinata couldn't stop herself as she asked,"Hello? Is this Daichi? If not I need to speak with him right away!" The other line was silent for several painful moments, probably from surprise at hearing such a panicked tone this time of night. "Yes.. This is Daichi, um.. Who is this?" Daichi finally replied.

"This is Ms. Hinata, Shouyou's mother, I need to ask you, do you know where he is?" She asked, and Daichi felt a frown grow on your face, before he replied,"What do you mean?" He heard a shaky sigh, and then Hinata's mother said,"W-well.. He never came home, I've been waiting for him to come home, he hasn't shown up, I'm sorry to call you so late.. B-but I'm worried about Shouyou, I'm worried something might have happened.."

"He never got home?" Daichi asked, thoroughly confused. "That isn't good, he left before me.. He isn't at the school still?" He could hear the quick panicked breaths on the other side of the phone, and he was starting to grow worried for his kohai as well. "Oh no! What if something happened to him?!" Ms. Hinata's voice grew shrill and even more terrified. Daichi had to sadly pull the phone away as to not be deafened. He knew he had to do, not only to hopefully find his kohai but calm the worry filled mother.

He held up his hand, even though he knew she couldn't see it, and said,"Hey, don't worry, I'll go out and search for him, okay?" She took another shuddering breath, before quickly replying,"Yeah okay.." He was getting up, pulling some sweatpants over his boxers, and spoke again. "I'll come back with Hinata-kun or whatever I find, okay?" He heard another sniff, and she once again said,"Yeah.. Okay.." She hung up after that, and after Daichi had put a jacket on, he left his apartment to do what he promised.

It was a cold night, even in his jacket he couldn't help but shiver, it felt like needles hitting his skin, but he knew the route Hinata and Kageyama always took, so he went down the street. There were few people around, basically shop owners cleaning up, and a few cars drove by every now and then, but that was pretty much it.

He looked around worriedly, shivering more, wondering what would have stopped Hinata from coming home, then his foot kicked something, he heard the tumble of hallow plastic, and he looked down to see Hinata's water bottle. He knew it was Hinata's from the orange and black colour, as well as the volleyball on it. He picked it up, a felt alarm explode in his heart, usually this was a normal thing, Hinata was the type of person who forgot to finish getting dressed before leaving the locker room, and often someone had to tell him or he wouldn't even notice. But for some reason.. It didn't feel right.

Daichi's suspicions were confirmed even more, when he found, just a few yards away, Hinata's bag thrown down haphazardly, it's contents scattered, and a shoe nearby, along with a few droplets of blood. Now, he felt scared. Usually, once again, this was normal, but not at midnight! Plus, the one thing Hinata never forgot was his stuff for volleyball, only his clothes. The skid marks from tires nearby caught his attention too. 'Those weren't here this morning..' He thought worriedly. Slowly, he knelt down and began to pick up Hinata's things, he hoped he was just being paranoid, but a feeling in his gut told him his suspicions might be right.

Something bad had happened to his kohai.

– – – – – –

3:00am

Unknown Location

– – – – – –

His vision faded in and out

It was stuffy

Slight bumps making him awaken

Was he in a car?

There were bright lights in his vision.

Chatter around him.

He couldn't move his arms or legs

Was there something on his mouth?

Another bump

He could feel the body heat of others around him

He whimpered

His head hurt

Another bump

They kept going

Where were they going?

His head was throbbing

He tried to open his eyes

Something was over them.

The talking stopped

Silence

Another lurch

He cried out in pain, someone yanking his hair towards them.

The cloth, he recognized it.

Painfully pressed against his nose.

He took a breath before he could stop himself

The world faded to black once more..


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening was supposed to be a blissful thing, unfortunately this wasn't the case today. Hinata awoke to something cold and wet splashing against his face, going up his nostrils, awakening him with several panicked coughs. The world was blurry to him, and his panicked breaths smelt of alcohol, one foot was colder than the other, and his head was still throbbing. "Wakey Wakey.. Punk," A voice growled, and there was suddenly a foot slammed against his stomach, making him cry out in pain, all his air suddenly snatched from him, making him give painful and desperate gasps through the gag tied cruelly, tightly around his mouth, cutting the corners of his lips.

Finally, his vision was clearing, he found himself staring at the feet of.. Four men, four extremely tall man.. He thought with a shiver as he moved his head up. They all had ugly, beat up faces, scratched up and scarred, dangerous looks, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Hinata couldn't help the involuntary whimper that escaped his mouth, he couldn't see much behind them, but he knew he was pushed into a corner, his arms were tied, and they stung when he tried to move them, he might have rubbed them raw. He couldn't really concentrate, he was still extremely scared. Why am I here? He was still a little drowsy, but his memory was fuzzy, he couldn't really remember what happened.

But he knew enough.

The exhaustion was suddenly diminished, Hinata's chocolate eyes widened, and he pushed his legs against the ground, trying to scramble away from the scary men, but just squishing him against the corner even more, he gave a panicked whimper as he did so. The men just laughed, the one in the front grabbed Hinata's shoeless foot, dragging the teen towards them, making Hinata squeak in fear. "Aww.. Little brat is scared!" One of the men mocked, blowing smoke from his cigarette out of his mouth as he spoke, then he looked towards the one in the front, who Hinata could only presume was the leader.

"Ne, should we tell him boss?" He asked, and the older man nodded, replying,"Yes, we will, can't let him suspect anything. Why do you think we took you, ginger? Any ideas? Is it because we were payed to? Or do you think we're insane?" Hinata shuddered at his scary glare, when the hand shot forward, grabbing his hair again and yanking his head up. "Well? Do you?!" He demanded, and Hinata's eyes widened in terror, and he felt tears well up in his eyes, before quickly shaking his head. He really did, but if they were indeed insane he didn't want to do anything to anger them.

"Oh.. It's nothing like that at all Shouyou Hinata.." The man sneered, and Hinata froze. _How do they know my name?_ He didn't have any ID on him when.. When he was taken. "Oh! That look! It's so adorable" One of the others laughed evilly, and then leaning forward, nearly nose to nose with Hinata, blowing cigarette smoke into Hinata's face. The orange haired teen's eyes widened, filling up with tears of pain, and coughing loudly from the smell. He hated it, he hated the smell. He let out another involuntary whimper, shaking at the closeness of the men.

"You want to know why? Why we took you? Why you never will get to see you family again? Why you will be trapped here forever? Why you _deserve_ this?" The first one hissed at him, flicking his wrist, and suddenly there was a very sharp knife in his hand, and he brought it straight forwards, until it was resting right under Hinata's chin. "Aww.. You look so much like you're father, it's fucking painful.." He growled, lifting up the knife and nicking Hinata's chin, red beads of blood starting to appear. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, his hope that maybe he was not going to be hurt vanished with that simple cut, he was terrified, he didn't know what to do.

A cold, calloused hand found it's way to his cheek, and Hinata froze again, he did not like that feeling, it wasn't rough, it felt too.. Intimate for the captive teen's liking. "Such soft and beautiful skin.." He said, as if it was a normal thing. That was the last straw, Hinata let out a panicked yelp, yanking his head away, shaking in fear once more. The man glared at him, before grabbing the teen's hair once more and throwing him forward, making Hinata face plant on the floor once more, then there was a foot slammed on his back, and Hinata yelped in pain, eyes screwing up. There was warmth next to his ear, someone whispering in his ear.

"Don't you fucking try anything like that, Hinata. There's no one here to help you, your life is in our hands now..We choose if you live or die, you have no more choices anymore, and you will listen to what we say if you want to survive, or at least remain in once piece, you will listen to what we say, understood?" The man hissed, his foot moving and stomping Hinata's face into the floor, Hinata tried to nod as best as he could, which was hard with the leather boot squishing his already injured face into the splintered wood. Finally, the man raised his boot, but relief only lasted for a second, as the metal tip slamming into his stomach, making Hinata cry out, the force rolling him over. Panic started to overwhelm the team, as he started curling in and pushing himself out, trying to get away.

Why are you just sitting there?! His mind kept yelling Run! Run! Get out of there! It seemed fight or flight had kicked in, even though Hinata's more logical side knew there was no escape, this wasn't the time for logic, now was the time to panic. However, he was easily held down, his frantic movements making the sadistic bastards laugh. His ropes were sticking painfully against his legs and wrists, starting to chafe. There was blood dribbling down his face. "Aww! He looks so vulnerable and cute, all covered in blood like that!" One laughed.

Hinata didn't like what was being insinuated in his words, and couldn't help the involuntary whimper that came from his mouth, his brown eyes staring widely at the men, his vision blurring in and out. He heard more cooing noises, and the boss said,"Oh, looks like our little bird is sleepy, we'll continue this tomorrow.." The boot was off of his back, and Hinata's frantic scrambling began again. "Night night Shouyou!" There was a sudden, painful slamming against his face, sending his head backwards, as the world faded to black once more.

– – – – –

For Ryunosuke Tanaka and Koshi Sugawara, it was just a regular Sunday, they were spending the day together, Nishinoya wasn't with them, he was out of town with family. He made Tanaka promise to prepare a funeral for him if his family reunion was as awful as the last one, Tanaka would know, he had gone to the last one, so he instantly burst into tears and begged Nishinoya not to go, while the short Libero sobbed as well, saying he didn't want to but he had to. Poor Asahi just watched from a few feet away, not sure what to do. But, that was the end of it, Nishinoya wouldn't be back till Monday, so they were just taking a walk that Sunday afternoon, humming and eating the blue Popsicle they had in their hands.

Tanaka had stuffed the Popsicle in his hand, as he said,"Suga! Let's go get some melonpan from the bakery! I bet there were be a whole bunch of cute girls in there! I'll definitely get a girlfriend when I'm in there!" He let out a loud, boisterous laugh, making Sugawara roll his eyes and chuckle. "If you say so Tanaka!" He said calmly. " _OI! What's that supposed to mean?!_ " Tanaka yelled, suddenly angered, but with his yelling the Popsicle fell from his mouth, falling onto the ground, stopping Tanaka in his rant, listening to the sad splat as it hit the sidewalk. The young man looked at it for several moments, before falling on his knees next to it, tears falling from his eyes.

Suga sighed and grabbed his hand, trying to pull the depressed Wing Spiker up. "Come on Tanaka! It's okay! Let's go get another one for you!" He encouraged, and instantly Tanaka was back on his feet, yelling," _YOSH!_ Let's go get it!" They turned back around, walking back towards the ice cream stand, when they saw someone they didn't expect to. Daichi was walking out of the Police Station, an older looking woman held in his arms, her hands over her eyes, her shoulders shaking in what Suga guessed was sobbing. _Did he get a girlfriend..?_ Tanaka thought, his anger rising before he realized the grim look on Daichi's face, and started to feel slightly apprehensive and worried.

Suga was the one to regain his senses first, as he jogged the few feet forward, placing his hand on Daichi's shoulder, making the taller man jump. He looked over, the brown haired woman turning as well. Suga, now that he was closer he realized who it was, and quickly jumped back, frantically going,"Ah! Sumimasen!" Tanaka was behind him now, and asked,"Eh? Daichi? What are you doing here?" Suga gave a worried smile and also questioned,"And why are you with Ms. Hinata? Did something happen?" He was more perceptive than Tanaka, he knew something was wrong.

His suspicion was only confirmed when Daichi cringed, and Ms. Hinata buried her face in her hands again, sniffling. "We.." Daichi began,"We think something might have.." The two teens learned forward, to hear what was happening. Daichi sighed and rubbed his temple. "I was hoping to keep this away from you guys until Monday, just in case anything happened.. But.. Hinata-kun has been missing for three days.." Daichi finally stuttered out. That was not what Suga and Tanaka had been expecting, shock spiking through their heart. "What?!" Tanaka yelled, causing bystanders to stare at the weirdly, but the loud Wing Spiker wasn't done. "Why weren't you going to tell us?! Are they looking for him?!" He snapped, Suga nodding furiously.

"We're trying!" Daichi said firmly, his face growing scary as he glared down at Tanaka. "I wasn't going to tell you yet because I wanted to tell everyone at once, just in case Hinata came back, or if it was a false alarm.." He said, and Suga gained a surprisingly dangerous glare, crossing his arms as he said,"It's already been three days Daichi, that was long enough, you should have told us on day one!" Hinata's mother started to sob again, making the teens all flinch at the gut wrenching sound. "Uh.." Tanaka began bluntly,"Are they looking for him?"

Daichi sighed again, seemingly getting more stressed as the conversation went on. "They're doing the best with what they have, Tanaka-kun. We only have so much to go on.." He said sadly, obviously feeling part of the blame. Tanaka, however, obviously didn't understand, so Ms. Hinata finally spoke up as she saw this. "Sh- Shouyou n-never came home on F-Friday.. A-all Daichi found was his bag, his shoe, and some b-blood.." She whispered, the last one making Suga's eyes widen in fear for their short spiker, had something really bad happened to him? No.. This couldn't be a joke, not with how awful and tired Ms. Hinata and Daichi looked.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tanaka asked firmly, feeling a large swell of feelings, telling him Melonpan was less important than one of his team mates' lives. Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment, before he replied,"You can try and look around, and please don't tell anyone yet, okay? I wanna tell them when they're all here and then see if anyone saw him, it's quicker.. Just keep a lookout for him okay?" He asked worriedly. Tamaka and Suga both nodded firmly, saying,"Yes sir!" Daichi smiled and nodded, saying,"Okay. Thank you guys.. I need to take her home now.. ee you guys at practice tomorrow.."

With that, the captain walked away, helping the heartbroken woman walk. As he walked away, Tanaka and Suga exchanged worried looks, both wondering what could have happened to the small spiker. _Hinata... where did you go? If this is a joke it's not funny, everyone is really worried.. Please.. Stop messing around, come back.. Show us you're okay.. Please?_


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Implied Non-con and abuse in this chapter. You have been warned.

Awakening was once again a pain, that seemed to be the only thing it was capable of being at this point. Hinata's mouth felt like it was stuck together, his breath smelled of copper, and his whole body felt sticky.. It only took a few moments for his whole body to be filled with panic instantly once more, and he jerked up quickly, his eyes wide as he looked around the windowless room. No one was inside the room this time, he wasn't being kicked or having a beverage poured over his face. No one was there.. The orange haired teen slowly opened his mouth, feeling slight tears and a sudden gush, he realized that the blood must have congealed over his mouth after he fainted..

His thoughts became muddled again almost instantly, just filled with panic. He couldn't just sit here, he needed to try and escape. But how?! He was just a high school student! He tried to dig through his mind, all that he could think of was first getting the goddamned gag off his mouth. He lied back down, cringing at the slight squish of the pool of blood under him, before rolling away from it. He started to rub his face against the ground, trying to loosen the cloth around his mouth. The cloth started to give way, and he would have probably been able to yank it off if his hands weren't tied behind his back, so he just kept rubbing his face.

He heard movement outside the room, and his brown eyes widened, he froze in his movements, all limbs freezing up. However, he heard the footsteps stop and what sounded like a television turn on. So, he slowly went back to what he was doing. Finally, it gave way, slipping off his neck and falling down his chin, just to around his neck. He opened his mouth, only to quickly shut it again in pain. The sides of his mouth had been rubbed raw and cut by the tightness of the gag. Hinata desperately wanted to start crying, but he was worried someone might be listening, despite the loud blaring of whatever the hell they were watching.

 _I need to get out of here!_ Hinata's mind yelled, while the other side of his mind wondered _How? There is only one door, no windows, do you just expect them to let you waltz out of the door?!_ He whimpered, feeling tears building up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, wanting to scratch at his black eye. He looked around for something, anything to help him. That's when he saw it, some broken glass. Why was that there? Did they hit him with it? His memory of whatever had happened to him before he passed out was fuzzy.. But, it was perfect!

He felt like a weird type of bug, scrunching up, and then propelling himself on his knees towards it, his limbs shaking in terror, any moment that door could open, and he would lose his chance. He reached it, after what felt like an eternity, and rolled over, trying to grab some, of course he miscalculated, and now he was lying on top of the glass, with it digging painfully into his back, it felt like someone was forcing him down on a bed of nails, but he couldn't give up now.

His hands couldn't seem to grab any of the glass for long without cutting himself, so he frantically rolled over again, onto his stomach, and rubbing his hands together, forcing them left and right, trying to loosen the ropes. He didn't care what happened next, as long as he could get away. Finally, the ropes seemed to be loosening, that's when he heard the noise upstairs.. It had stopped. _No no no! They're going to hurt me again! Especially after they see what I was doing!_ Now or never, he decided. He rolled over, grabbing at the glass again, and rubbing it against the ropes. His panic was allowing him to do thinks he normally wouldn't be able to do, like what he was about to do next.

The door opened, slamming against the wall behind it. Hinata couldn't stop the scream of terror, before he could stop himself, he grabbed the glass and threw it. He was desperate, anything to give him a chance to get away. However, his brown eyes could only watch in horror, as the glass managed to embed itself into the man's eye. The man let out a loud cry of pain, falling over and reaching up, his hands clawing at the side of his face. "You fucking _BRAT!_ " He yelled. Hinata panicked again, and he dashed towards the door.

He might have been able to as well, but with his injuries, he didn't make it far. The enraged men didn't let him either, just as he got to the doorway, he was grabbed by his neck, yet he desperately reached out towards the stairs, trying in vain to see the sunlight, then he was thrown back down to the ground, feeling extreme pain as his head connected with the cement ground. _No! No! They're going to kill me! I couldn't get away! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ Hinata thought, as he started to sob in fear, he couldn't stop the tears, they just kept coming.

He couldn't run, they were blocking the door, they were angry, one of the three men still standing was checking the others' eye. He was dead, he was a dead man, he was going to die without ever seeing his friends again, his family, a volleyball, the court, and nobody would know-

"Fuck, that eye is gone, sorry Ichi," The one man said to the guy on the ground. They had haphazardly managed to yank out the glass, Hinata felt his chest seize up at the sight of all the blood. _I did that.. I.. I did that.._ He thought in horror. The man, Ichi if Hinata remembered, stood up, one bloody had covering the bleeding eye, blood rolling down his hand, sliding down his arm and dripping onto the floor. His good eye was filled with rage, rage that promised no mercy.

"You fucking _BRAT!_ " He yelled, throwing his foot up, kicking Hinata in the chin, making the younger scream. " _I'M SORRY!_ " Hinata cried out, as tears tumbled down his cheeks. He was grabbed by his orange hair, forced to look up at his captor. "Sorry doesn't _FUCKING_ cut it!" Ichi yelled, and slammed him face-first to the ground, a foot on his head.

Ichi moved down, his mouth near Hinata's ear. "You aren't going to get any more special treatment, Shouyou, we were going to give you mercy for a while, but now that you pulled that fucking stunt, no more Mr. nice guy, you're going to see just how fast we can destroy your innocence and hope" He whispered. Before Hinata could register what was happening, he found himself slammed against the wall, with Ichi's slimy, disgusting lips were forced against his, his first kiss fantasy suddenly being ripped away from him, taken away without his choice.

 _ ****WARNING: NON-CON REFERENCE****_

He whimpered loudly, closing his eyes tightly, causing the tears to fall out faster, his mind finally registering what the man was trying to do, and he started to thrash frantically. His kicked his legs out, struggling against the arms that held him against the wall. This didn't stop any advances, as the man's hand reached down, rubbing Hinata's flat stomach with his calloused hand. "I'm going to enjoy taking this away from you.." The man hissed, his tongue ticking Hinata's earlobe.

Hinata whimpered as his lips were forced into another disgusting kiss, he felt his heart racing and he brought his hands up, pushing against the man's chest, until his hands were forcefully pushed against the wall. The man's other hand grabbed the hem of his pants, and Hinata finally began to realize where this was going. _No._

The orange haired teen renewed his struggles, flailing back and forth frantically, anything to get away. His struggles increased when a tongue was suddenly shoved down his throat. In his panic, he bit down on the intruding appendage, which retreated from his mouth quickly. Ichi looked at him, wiping some blood from his lips, before suddenly backhanding Hinata, so hard that he spun around and landed on his back. Ichi had raised his boot, stomping down on Hinata's chest, then looking up at the other three men, he asked,"Can you guys go ahead and do what we were doing before? I want to spend a little alone time with Shouyou"

Evil grins on their faces, the three other men walked out. One of them, one with black hair tied in a ponytail, looked at Hinata as he closed the door, and said,"You've fucked up now kid" Then, the door was shut. Hinata whimpered, his vision started to blur, as he looked up to his now one eyed captor, who knelt down, his hand lowering Hinata's volleyball shorts. "Gotta learn the ropes, Shouyou, this is the ropes now, you listen to us and only us. To think, I was going to give you mercy today, but nope, you just took that fucking chance away. You are going to regret ever. Being. Born"

He already was starting to, but Hinata couldn't do much but stare up at his captor, sobbing in terror. "Please stop!" He begged. "No, it's too late for that.." He whispered, kissing the teen once more, his hands splaying across his chest, one hand squeezing at the teen's nipple, the other pulling at the waistband of his boxers, Hinata's shorts were now bunched up at his ankles.

The next thirty minutes seemed like torture and horror for the young teen, his innocence and virginity were taken. It was such a small amount of time, but it seemed like an eternity to him. He regretted everything now. A small part of his mind pointed out, that no matter what he had done, he probably would have gotten the same treatment eventually, while the rest of him was screaming, asking why he was such a fool, idiot, dumbass.

Now, his captor and rapist stood above him, pulling his zipper back up, a noise of satisfaction coming from his disgusting lips. Hinata lay on the ground, his shorts and underwear bunched up at his ankles, blood around him and in between his thighs, mixed with something white, which also happened to be around his mouth, he would have thrown up if he had the energy, but at this moment in time he wanted to nothing but lay there, and wither away until there was nothing left.

Before he could close his eyes, he was kicked in the ribs once more, making him yell in pain. He looked up at his captor, eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears. "Oh, we're not done yet, Shouyou.." He whispered, leaning down and caressing the orange haired teen's cheek with the back of his palm, ignoring his flinch. "You not only took my eye, but you tried to escape, that's not allowed Shouyou," He said, before kneeling down and picking up his discarded belt.

Hinata whimpered a little, and his shivers only increased, and Ichi's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Oh.. You're sixteen, right Shouyou?" He asked suddenly, making the orange haired teen blink in confusion. Ichi seemed to get angered very quickly, as he suddenly kicked Hinata in the stomach again. "Answer the fucking question!" He yelled. "Yes!" Hinata yelled in fear. The rage in his face instantly disappeared, Hinata hated how he was able to do that.

"Ah, I see!" He said, then walked over to what was left of the glass Hinata had thrown, kneeling down and picking up the pieces, he began to stuff them all into the belt he was holding, all the while counting up to sixteen with every piece he stuffed in the belt. Then, he swung the glass embedded belt over his shoulder, before walking back over to the teen on the floor.

"Believe me, this isn't going to be pretty, at least for you. For me, I think this is going to be lots of fun!" He exclaimed with glee, to the point Hinata began to whimper, and attempt to scoot away. Until he was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. The growling voice was in his ear again. "Listen, you bitch, you're fucking lucky I'm not taking your own goddamned eye out to match my own so stay fucking still," He hissed. Hinata instantly stopped his frightened whimpers.

His hands desperately clutched to the cement wall, trying to find some semblance of hope to cling to, but there was nothing. He shut his eyes, forehead leaned against the cool cement, and shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the pain that was sure to come. "What's one thousand minus seven?" The man suddenly asked, making Hinata freeze in confusion, before there was a whipping noise, and sharp pains in his back, that made him scream in surprise.

"Oh! Did I not explain the rules? This is how the game works Shouyou, I ask you a question, you have two seconds to answer. Today, we're doing math! I don't expect you to do too well, since I heard your a failure at this type of stuff, but I'll ask again anyways, what's on thousand minus seven?" He said, all in an overly cheerful voice. Hinata's mind raced for an answer, anything to spare him from pain long enough, but his traumatized mind was having trouble thinking of an answer. He was hit three more times before he managed to yell out an answer.

But that wasn't the end, Ichi forced him to keep counting down, keep getting hit, then demanded he count up. Afterward, Hinata had pushed himself into a corner, chains had been wrapped firmly around his legs and knees, his bleeding back pushed against the cement wall, and his chocolate eyes stared at nothing, but one could easily see the haunted look in them. In his mind, the battered teen could do nothing but wonder, what he had done to deserve this?

– – – – –

Mondy morning rolled by too soon for Kageyama's liking, he managed to drag himself out of the house, surprised not to find Hinata waiting for him. He decided that Hinata was probably still being a brat about his not so fair victory in their race on Friday, and went to school without him.

He got to morning practice early that day, where he saw Coach Ukai unlocing the door, he was having a calm conversation with Takeda. Daichi was with them too, however he looked very tired. "I was thinking we could work on our positioning for the next game this morning, what do you think, Daichi-kun?" Ukai had asked.

"Actually," Daichi began sleepily,"I was wondering if, before we did anything.. We could wait until everyone else got here.. I have some important news to tell everyone.." Ukai stared at the young man for several moments, but he knew it had to be important, very important if Daichi looked this stressed, so he merely nodded and unlocked the door, Kageyama revealed his presence and then followed them inside.

It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to show up, and five minutes for them to get them all to sit down so Daichi could explain what he desperately needed to say. Suga and Tanaka had grown extremely serious, because they knew what was going to be said, in fact, Nishinoya started to worry, at the extremely scary, yet serious face his best friend had adopted.

"Go ahead, Daichi-kun." Takeda had said, with a worried, yet gentle smile. Daichi's heart was beating out of his chest, but he managed to take several deep breaths, before he said,"I know, this isn't something all of you would like to hear but.. Hinata has been missing.." There was a moment of silence, then confusion.

Ukai blinked at the words, then said,"Define 'missing', Daichi" "On Friday, he never came home, he's been missing for four days, they found his bag and some blood, but no fingerprints.." He said softly. Kageyama froze, his eyes widening.

Everyone else seemed in a slight state of shock and denial, except for Sugawara and Tanaka. No, this couldn't be right.. Stuff like this didn't happen except in movies.. Right? Takeda saw the worried faces and looked towards Kageyama. "Kageyama, you are usually with Hinata after school, right? When did you last see him?" He asked gently.

Kageyama frowned, feeling something wet building up in the corners or his eyes. He started to shake. "I.. I.. Think it m-might be my f-fault.." He whispered, making everyone turn to stare at him. :I-I was I-in a bad m-mood on Friday.. W-we were racing, and I grabbed him and made him fall.. I didn't see him after that.. I-I t-think h-he went m-missing after I left him alone.." He said shakily.

Was it his fault? He had heard skidding tires.. If he had raced with Hinata fairly would he have been taken still? If he hadn't lost his temper would this had happened?

"Kageyama," Suga had said firmly, slamming a hand down on his shoulder, making the teen jump in surprise. "It's not your fault Kageyama, we'll find him, I'm sure he wouldn't blame you," He said gently, and in any other situation, Kageyama might have felt comforted by his words, but the fact that his best friend had been possibly kidnapped right behind his back did not help him feel any better.

"We need to all keep a lookout for him, the police are searching too, and it will probably be on the news today or tomorrow.." Daichi explained, relaying the information that the police had told him. The rest of the team nodded, before getting up and going to practice. The rest of the practice was subdued, and slow, some would even call it sluggish. But, nobody would blame them, and Ukai didn't have the heart to force them to work harder, not after what they all just learned..

– – – – –

True to Daichi's word, the situation appeared on the news later that afternoon after school.

"In other news, as of Friday a teen from Karasuno has gone missing. Hinata Shouyou, age sixteen, never returned home on Friday after his usual volleyball practice. His bag was found near the outskirts of town, along with some blood which has been confirmed to belong to Hinata-san. No other evidence has been found."

A picture of Hinata appeared on the screen, a picture where he was smiling at the camera, holding up the peace sign in front of the school. The news reporter continued,"Anyone with any information on the case should call the number on screen or their local police department, thank you"

The news report worried several people, in and out of Karasuno. Kenma Kozume, who had been spending the night at Kuroo Tetsuro's house, looked up from his video game in worry, Kuroo's usual facade going away to reveal worry for the small spiker. "What.. What do you think happened to him?" Kenma asked his old friend worriedly. Bluntly, yet gently, Kuroo had replied,"Probably nothing good.."

Iwazumi Hajime blinked at the background noise, hearing a name that was so familiar to him as he was eating dinner, and then staring at the television. _Why would someone do that?_ He wondered, before memorizing the number on the screen.

Oikawa Toru was in his room, when his older sister had called from the living room and said,"Toru-kun! Don't you know this person?" He got up from where he was re-watching their games, and stumbled a little before jogging out, his sister had paused the television, then pressed play and let Oikawa listen to the report. He frowned, feeling worried for the little Chibi-chan.. What happened to him?

Keiji Akaashi had been staring apathetically at the television in his room, when he got a phone call, answering it, he heard the loud voice of his friend and captain, Kōtarō Bokuto. _"_ _Akaashi, are you watching the news?!"_ He yelled loudly. "Yes," He replied calmly. _"Do you think we should ask Karasuno what's going on?"_ He questioned.

"I doubt that Karasuno knows any more than the police do.." He replied, managing to hide his anxiety. He heard a sigh on the other line. _"I guess you're right.. Goodbye Akaashi,"_ He said sadly, and then there was a dial tone. Akaashi closed his phone, before turning to stare back at the television, wondering what had become of the little ball of sunshine from Karasuno.

Nobody slept well that night. Not with the knowledge that the fate of their friend was, and possibly would remain, unknown to them.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Three Weeks Later -

Hinata was pretty sure he was starting to lose his mind, yet somehow remain sane at the same time. He didn't know how much time had passed since he was r.. He didn't want to think about it. After _that_ had happened, he faded in and out for god knows how long. When he was finally coherent enough to move, he saw something on the floor. It was a bowl, of what looked like Miso soup. It wasn't meat buns, but the traumatized teen would take whatever he could get.

His stress only got worse though, when he realized why there was soup there, he was just out of his reach, no matter how hard he strained his arms out, he couldn't reach it. He wanted desperately just to feel the food on his tongue, let the flavor envelope his dry mouth. So, he threw his leg out, stretching as far as it could reach, and managing to hit it with his toe. He instantly froze, watching the liquid slosh, but was thankful when the bowl seemed to calm itself down.

After that, he awkwardly and painfully managed to pull his bowl closer, not without spilling some of it onto the dirty floor, then, he reached down and snatched the bowl, wincing at the heat against his fingers, the skin had peeled off the tips of all his fingers from clutching to the wall. He didn't care, he could deal with the pain, in the darkness of what beginning to be dubbed: his cage, he felt food for the first time in who knew how long, and it felt damn good.

Once again, time droned on, but whenever he heard a noise, he would freeze. Only three times he was visited, which drove him crazy, they never spoke to him, which Hinata honestly didn't mind at this point. He'd only been given food twice, always just some soup. Until that fateful day, though Hinata didn't know it, it was three weeks and four days into his isolation, when he finally got another chance.

The chains were gone, having vanished sometime when he was unconscious, apparently his captors believed he was too weak to move. The door has suddenly been slammed open, hitting the opposite wall, and causing the ex-highschooler to jump in terror. Were they angry? He didn't do anything! However, it took a few seconds, but Ichi stumbled into view, his crew was nowhere to be found. "Ah! Shouyou! Fun day, fun day~" He stuttered, his pupils dilated. Is he drunk? Probably.. I can smell it..

"You've been such a good boy lately, I guess out lesson... Really did well, didn't it? Maybe we'll give you another one soon.." He said, and Hinata's eyes widened, he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, he found it suddenly stuffed with a bottle, Ichi's beer. He tried to pull his head back, but Ichi grabbed his hair and said,"This is a fucking reward, you will drink it all, and you will like it, under-fucking-stand?" 

He tipped the glass up, and Hinata shuddered as the burning liquid managed to pass through his throat, he forced himself to chug it down, reminding himself that he had swallowed worse. He gulped down what he was given, despite the burning in the back of his throat and the slight buzz he was getting from the drink. He took a huge gulp of air when the bottle was roughly removed from his mouth, only to find himself forced into a slobbery, but quick kiss, then there was a pat on his head. "Good boy," Ichi said, in a demeaning manner.

"Mm, I wish I had time to play.. Very very busy, gon' leave soon. G'night" He stumbled away, making Hinata decide that drunk Ichi was much less scary than coherent Ichi. Hinata listened to the door slam, but he didn't hear the usual click of the lock, it made him tense up. _No no.. That's too easy, he couldn't have forgotten to lock the door.._ Hinata thought, but he needed to hope. This could be his chance. Slowly, he forced his malnourished body to stand up, leaning against the wall to combat the combination of the alcohol and starvation. He stumbled to the door, placing his hands against her, but not leaning too much of his weight on it.

He needed to be careful, he needed to escape. This might be his only chance. He pushed himself off the door, moving to the side of it. The door went into his cage when opened, he didn't want to risk hitting himself and causing himself to be heard. He took one pale, shaky hand, and closed it over the knob, it was usually too dark in the room to see the colors of anything, so he couldn't tell much about it, other than that it was metal.

And that it was unlocked

Hinata had turned the knob all the way without hearing the telltale clink, or getting to the point where the knob would stop all together. His vision faded in and out, his heart beating a million times a second. _No way, this has to be a trick.._ His mind exclaimed, instantly swarmed with doubt and suspicion. Surely his captors weren't dumb enough to leave the door unlocked.. This had to be some kind of sick joke.. Right?

He slowly let the door knob go back in place. _I should wait.._ He decided _Wait a little while.. If nothing happens.. Then I'll go for it.._ That's exactly what he did.

It was extremely hard for the teen, waiting, and sadly, he was expecting Ichi or one of the others to slam the door open, call him a pussy for not attempting to escape, or praising him for being a good boy. When that didn't happen, he didn't know what to think. He had been counting seconds in his head, and was well into the high numbers, yet nothing had happened. The waiting was getting to him, he knew if he waited too long this would all be for nothing.

He got up from his curled position in the corner, and slowly turned the knob all the way, before opening the door. Luckily it made no noise, but he was scared still. He'd never been outside of this room since his arrival, what was waiting for him out there? There's stairs, he remembers that much from his last escape attempt. Slowly, he ascends up the wooden stairs, keeping both hands firmly on the rail.

The door remained open, in case he had the slight chance of getting back in the basement before anyone noticed he had attempted to escape. His bare, scabbed feet felt pain on the splintered, wooden stairs, the fear of it creaking under his weight got worse with every step he took, until he got to the top, where he found another door. He slowly moved his hand, turning the knob first. His heart was pounding, what if they were right there? If he was caught, they would probably kill him.. Or worse. Part of him welcomed the thought of death, thinking it would be better if he were just to die. But a smaller part of him knew that it would destroy his friends and family when they found out. If they found out.

The door was as silent as the others, Hinata's chocolate eyes examined everything. The house was as dark as the basement was, he could barley see anything. But, he saw what he needed to see, and that was a door in between two covered windows. He moved forward, only to jump back in sudden shock at the soft feeling of carpet between his toes. It felt strange, but he knew he would have to get used to it fast. He moved forward again, ignoring the tickling sensation. He saw the outline of someone on what seemed like a couch. It looked like one of the other guys, whom he didn't care about at the moment.

He didn't seem to be awake though, so Hinata continued his move forward, tiptoeing and reaching the next door. He felt his hands shaking again, the anticipation was too much, freedom was right outside the door. He kept freezing up, looking back towards the sleeping figure then back at the door, panting even more. He was sending himself into panic, he was panicking about everything. His mind was going into overdrive, he couldn't think straight.

 _993.. 986.. 979..._

He stumbled back suddenly, before launching himself forward, hand desperately opening the door and pushing it forward. He stumbled on the first step, before turning and looking up at the sky. He hadn't seen it since he had first woken up. His panic was quenched, and he just kept staring, the sight of the billions of stars, his dilated eyes taking in the sight of the open world once more. He could have just stood there forever..

"What the fuck!?" A sudden voice yelled, making the teen turn around. The person on the couch had awakened, and was staring at him with wide, angry eyes. Hinata's heart started to race again, as he stumbled backwards, only to tumble down the cement stairs. He cried out in pain, before forcing himself up. _RUN!_ His mind yelled at him, and he did just that.

His weak legs stumbled the second he tried to take off like he usually did with his races with.. Kage..yama? But it didn't matter, as long as he could run he could try and get away. He turned his head, seeing three bodies heading after him. No, that wasn't right, where was the fourth? Were they planning something?! _I have to get away!_ His panicked mind thought, before turning and running towards the lights. His eyes started to throb, his heart straining from the sudden force he was putting on his malnourished body.

The closer he got, the dizzier he was. " _HELP ME!_ " He yelled out, his voice horse from disuse, cracking slightly, his legs burning. It seemed screaming was useless, there was no one around, but he did see shops up ahead. He was panting, sweat falling down his pale cheeks, baggy eyes filled with terror, before he took off running again.

He yelled again. "Please! _HELP!_ " But yet again he received no answer from anyone. He felt his lungs banging painfully against his ribs, as if begging him to stop, give up, before he died from exhaustion. But he couldn't, not when freedom was only a few feet away.

He threw himself towards the nearest door to a shop, some type of clothing store, and started to frantically shake the door handle, trying to get someone, anyone's attention. "Please! Open the door! Someone!" He yelled even louder. The footsteps behind him got louder, and Hinata turned around, dirty hair flying with his movements, before he took off again, running back out onto the sidewalk. Why wasn't anyone outside?! Why couldn't there just be one passing car? Even jumping in front of a car and dying would be a better fate than what awaited him if he was caught!

A loud noise suddenly pierced his ears, he heard someone scream, and his face made contact with the cement. Only then did he realize that _he_ was the one who was screaming. There was an intense throbbing in his right leg. They shot him! They _SHOT HIM!_ His hands moved to his leg, clutching at it tightly, despite his body's continuous shaking. He felt the blood slipping from the wound and onto his calloused hands, and a small part of his mind registered the fact that blood didn't bother him as much as it used to.

The blood was pounding in his ears, he barley found enough strength to look up and see Ichi's face from inside his hood, brown eyebrows knitted in a scowl, and green eye piercing into Hinata's soul. He had a dangerous smile, and lifted his leg, before slamming it down on Hinata's leg, causing the teenager to scream from the sudden, unforgiving pain.

"You little fucker, thought you could get away, didn't ya? Yer a fuckin' fool," He hissed, before grabbing Hinata's arm, who weakly tugged the malnourished limb in an attempt to escape the bruising grasp. "You didn't give yourself fucking time either, bitch, we were gonna move soon anyways, now we jus' have to leave earlier than planned, thanks to you," He said, roughly yanked Hinata forward, dragging his bare chest against the cement. Hinata's heart sunk, his plan had failed once more.

Hinata whimpered as he was dragged forward yet again, as he saw there was finally a car on the road, a car he recognized too well, the one that took him in the first place. It seemed Ichi was able to see his terror, a smirk coming on his face again, as he yanked Hinata forcefully to his feet. Hinata whimpered before lifting up his injured leg, looking up as his captor in fear. "Aww! Do you remember the van? Boo fuckin' who!" He hissed in the teen's ear.

Then, he threw Hinata forward, toward the open back of the van, and Hinata could do nothing but release a huge gasp as his stomach slammed against the bumper. Ichi seemed to not care too much, as he grabbed Hinata's injured leg, ignoring the scream and throwing him his leg over his head, causing him to flip back over painfully. Then, he snapped his fingers. "Nii, tie him up, San, start to car, let's get moving," He called, and they moved to do what their leader said.

Hinata felt the tears beginning to come, for two reasons. The first was the obvious, he hadn't escaped, and now he was heading god knows where. The second reason was, they hadn't killed him. They were planning something worse for him, most likely. He couldn't try anything either, not only had he been shot, and was struggling to remain conscious, that Nii guy was still sitting across from him, even after they started to drive. They weren't taking any chances anymore, were they?

Here he was, tied with his arms behind his back, ankles tied one more, it was horribly nostalgic, and he hated it. But he lost his chance again, and he probably wasn't going to get another. Hinata shuddered once more, before lowering his head and letting a few tears slip from his eyes. He had a feeling they wouldn't kill him, they would have already if they wanted to, or had planned to, so the damaged teen lifted his tear stained face, and stared out of the tinted windows.

The sky was beautiful, the stars let him forget, even just for a second, what type of situation he was in. He wanted to take it all in as fast as he could, because he didn't know if he would ever be given the chance to see it again.

– – – – –

The next morning brought more surprises than the day before, not only for members of Karasuno, but for several other students in various schools. Three weeks ago, Hinata's disappearance had been released to the public, and so far there had been no leads.

The day after the news report, Daichi was more than surprised to receive frequent, panicked phone calls from several captains of various teams that they had previously played, all of them demanding to know what happened to Karasuno's little ball of sunshine. His questions on how any of them got his number were completely ignored, and so he had to explain.

Once again, to his surprise, all the captains and most of their teams were willing to help search, as long as Daichi promised to keep them updated on anything else they could find. The third year captain accepted, they needed all the help they could get. Things were bad at Karasuno, everyone on the team were getting more worried every day, and it showed.

Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't as loud anymore. Well, they still yelled a lot, but they would often have spells of silence, staring at nothing before going back to yelling again. Asahi was a little more talkative, trying to cover up the fact he was extremely worried, and sometimes missed the balls sent his way.

Tsukishima's harsh, brutal comments had started to dwindle. Daichi was glad to see that the blond actually did care for some of his teammates, but he didn't dare voice his thoughts out loud. Yamaguchi had become even more reserved it seemed, stuttering often. His pillar was Tsukishima, they managed to comfort each other.

Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita had trouble keeping up with everyone else, and often could be found sitting alone before or after practice together. Which was not unusual, but the fact they weren't trying as hard worried Daichi.

Ukai and Takeda stayed the same, mostly, except for the fact they often showed up looking disheveled or with bags under their eyes. If Daichi took a guess, he would guess they were staying up late trying to search for clues, though he could be wrong.

Kiyoko's open, talking side that seemed to gain when Yachi joined her as a manager had almost vanished completely, as well as Yachi's shyness, it was still there, but she often seemed colder than before.

Sugawara smile seemed a lot more forced sometimes, and he would often be off in thought before one was shown. Daichi didn't like it, he hated to see his vice captain frown so much. He missed the genuine smile, he missed Hinata's fire that seemed to light up the gym, they all missed it.

But, Daichi didn't think there was anymore more effected by the issue than Kageyama. Despite what the team said, over and over again, they knew Kageyama blamed himself for Hinata's disappearance. He always looked more out of it, and in practice he always seemed to be messing up his sets, or serves. He got frustrated much easier, and often snapped at people for the smallest of things. It got to the point where, in his rage, he chucked a volleyball against the wall, and then stormed out of the gym, his dark eyes filled with rage.

Daichi had followed after him, expecting to see the first year long gone, but he was not. Kageyama was sitting on the stairs, his strong legs pulled up against his chest and sweaty arms wrapped around them and his chin on his shaking knees, black bangs barley covering his eyes, but Daichi saw the redness in them, Kageyama was trying not to cry.

"Kageyama-kun?" He asked, but received no response, so he sat down next to the younger teen, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense up even more than they already were. "Are you alright?" He questioned. Kageyama still didn't speak, but just shook his head, eyes downcast.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Kageyama suddenly asked,"Why?" Daichi sent him a confused look, and he continued,"Why did something happen to Hinata? What did he do to deserve it? He should be here, with us, playing volleyball and annoying the shit out of me, not.. Not.. Missing!"

Daichi didn't know what to do, so he just firmly replied,"We'll find him, Kageyama-kun" Kageyama stared at him for a moment, before suddenly standing up, and whispering,"You don't know that" Then, he walked right back into the gym.

The third year sighed and rubbed his head, fingers sliding through his short hair. Despite his harsh words, Kageyama was right, he _didn't_ know that. The police didn't either. They had no leads, no fingerprints, no video, no nothing. And the longer they took to find something, the more chance there was that Hinata was dead. He stared at the beautiful sunset for a few seconds more, before walking back in the gym as well.

Kageyama's words seemed to have done something, somehow. It seemed fate decided to show some mercy to them. It was early, 10am on Saturday, Daichi was awakened by the constant ringing of his phone. He groaned, reaching blindly across the dresser until he found it. He slid it open, and placed it to his ear. "Yeah?" He asked.

" _Daichi!_ " Nishinoya's loud voice yelled, causing him to pull the phone away from his abused ear. " _Turn on the news! Now now now!_ "

Daichi jerked up, hearing the frantic tone he turned on his television with the remote, and changing it to the news as fast as he could. Obviously, if it was enough to make Nishinoya have to call him, it was something important.

On the T.V., the prim and proper news lady was looking at her papers, saying,"This just in, police have found new evidence about the disappearance of Hinata Shoyo, whom went missing three weeks ago" Daichi's heart skipped several beats, before jumping up into his throat, and he turned his volume up, not caring about his neighboring apartments at the moment.

"Store clerks opened up their doors in Shichikashuku today, ready for business when they checked their security cameras, several shops found themselves with footage of the missing teen," The prim and proper newswoman said, before the camera switched to show the footage. It was the outside of a clothing store, showing the door and the sidewalk, as well as part of the road.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then the orange hair came into view, and Daichi's heart started beating even faster. Hinata had run to the door, Daichi could see everything. Like the fact he was only in shorts, that his back was covered in wounds, as well as his chest. He was skinnier, Daichi could see his ribs. His hair looked more brown than it did orange, which worried Daichi, since Hinata was like a girl when it came to his hair. He also saw the frantic look in his eyes, as the skinny hand tugged frantically on the metal knob, yelling at the door. There was no sound, but Daichi could read a word or two. He was calling for 'help'.

This lasted only a few seconds, as something off screen caught Hinata's attention, and he swiftly turned his head to the right of the sidewalk before taking off to the left, and out of sight of the camera, three hooded figures followed quickly. Then, the camera panned back to the woman. "Police are still investigating, but we have been told there was gunfire that night as well, around the same time. Once again, if you have any information please call your local police department or the number on screen," The woman said, with genuine worry, this would have surprised Daichi if he wasn't trying to wrap his head around what he had seen.

" _DAICHI!_ " Nishinoya's panicked voice snapped him from his darkening thoughts. " _What are we going to do?!_ " The second year yelled.

"There's not much we can do.." Daichi whispered,"If they found anything else, Hinata-san would have told us, I'm sure she call us soon.."

" _But what about Hinata-kun?!_ " He snapped, drawling out the kun to make sure Daichi knew who he was talking about. " _Does he have enough time for that?!_ "

"I don't know!" Daichi yelled into his phone, hearing something rustle behind him. He calmed himself, he didn't want to wake up Sugawara, he needed his sleep. "I don't know.. Okay? We just have to wait, I'll go see Hinata-san later today, will that make you feel better?" He asked. He heard an affirmative noise on the other side, a resigned one, but it was a yes either way.

Then, he hung up, and lied back down. Turning his head, he jumped a little, seeing Suga staring at him wearily. "What happened..? Have they found anything?" He was abruptly stopped from talking as Daichi pulled him into a hug, burying his face against Suga's shoulder, his own shoulders starting to shake with sobs. Suga blinked before rubbing Daichi's back the best he could. "It's okay.. It's okay Daichi-kun.. We'll find him..." He whispered.

"You don't know that.." Daichi whispered right back. Suga blinked in surprise, before he replied,"You're right, I don't. But I have a feeling. You can't give up hope Daichi, because if you give up, so will everyone else. Hinata-kun wouldn't want you to give up, would he?"

Daichi chuckled, he could see it, the image of Hinata yelled at them all, tackling Hinata, the image of Hinata saying that he didn't care if their team was shorter, or if the other team was supposedly stronger, they would win, Suga was right. They would find Hinata, no longer how long it took. "Thank you, Koshi.. Thank you so much.." He whispered.

 _Hinata, I'll find you, we'll find you. Just hang on, I won't give up, so you'd better not either._ _Please, don't give up, stay strong.._

– – – – – –

Everything hurt..

That was the first thing that registered in Hinata's mind as he woke up. The second thing was that he wasn't in a bumpy car. The third thing was that he couldn't move his hands. Wearily blinking, he looked around, as his vision came into focus. He was on another grimy floor, but this was different.

He turned around, seeing his hands were handcuffed around a pole, and his legs were tied together tightly, forcing him to remain in a kneeling position. The noise around him finally registered, and he turned around, blinking in surprise was he saw groups of people. There was no emotion in their faces. Some looked younger, some looked older.

 _Where am I?_ He wanted to ask, but fear made him stop and look down, shuddering from the cold air. In his muddled state, he was able to register two pairs of footsteps, and he quickly lifted his head. In front of him, stood two blonde haired men, both of which were smirking. Their blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. "Hinata Shoyo.." The one with glasses said,"It's good to finally meet the one I've heard so much about.."

Both of them spread their hands out dramatically, as if gesturing to where he was and all the people around him. A sadistic smirk came across their faces, making the teen shudder in terror. Then, they both spoke at the same time.

"Welcome.. To the Yakuza"


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata couldn't breathe. He felt like he might descend into a panic attack at any moment, as he stared at these two new people, and the several other faces around them. His face went back to the two young men, they looked younger than Ichi. One was wearing a black suit with glasses, while the other was wearing a professional-looking plaid outfit, and was taller. The one with the glasses was the first to lower his hands, pouting at Hinata's fearful reaction. "Aww? What's the matter Shoyo-kun?" He asked. The taller one looked at him, before quickly saying,"Maybe he'd like to know why he is here"

"Ah, yes, he might want to know that, since Ichi decided not to tell him.. Wouldn't you like to know too, Shoyo-kun?" The one with the glasses said, his sly tone doing nothing to make Hinata feel better. Truthfully, Hinata wanted to know. He wanted to know why he had been taken, nobody had ever explained to him why, and he remembered Ichi telling him they didn't just capture him for fun.

But, he didn't shake his head yes or no, he just stayed still, pained brown eyes watching the blonds with suspicion. Finally, the one with glasses placed a hand over his mouth and laughed. "You really think you're the innocent party in this? Think you're just an innocent teen who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He asked softly, blue eyes filled with amusement.

"You are connected to this more than you think.." The taller one said. His face remained eerily calm. Hinata blinked, and his eyes filled with confusion.

The one with glasses placed his gloved hand on his chin, before rubbing it calmly. "Tell me, Shoyo, what was your relationship with your father?" He asked softly. Hinata froze at the mention of his father. Ichi's voice rang through his head. _Aww.. You look so much like you're father, it's fucking painful.._ He had said. _How do they know my father..?_ "I-I didn't k-know h-him very well.." Hinata stuttered out, realizing they wanted his response "H-he d-died when I was little.."

"Aww! What a shame!" The taller one mocked,"Hinata-san, the perfect family man. Doting father of two, loving husband. None of you had any idea of his other activities" He started to walk around the pole Hinata was tied to, circling the teen like a vulture.

"Such a cliché fairy tale," The one with glasses said, following after his taller companion. "Once upon a time, there was a man, a big bad man, he fell in love with a little princess, and left everything for her," The taller one said. Hinata whimpered, straining his neck as he tried to see the two blonds behind him.

"But this story does not have a happy ending," The one with glasses continued,"Your father was one of us, in fact, he led us, the big Yakuza boss. He was the best of them, and then he left us, sold us out in an attempt to change his ways, all so he could be with _your_ mother" The orange haired teen felt his heart beating faster and faster. Was what they said true?! His father was.. Part of them?

The taller one crossed into Hinata's vision once more, making the teen jump in fear, sharp needles of pain shooting through his leg. "We weren't going to take this lying down," He said,"So, we made sure our revenge was perfectly planned out"

"We killed him," The glasses one said, laughing darkly. "I remember his screams. I was still an heir then, but I watched, as they cut his fingers off one by one, cut his eyes, and burned him alive. Oh, how many times he cried your names! It was so fun to watch him get his comeuppance!"

"Guess you could say karma finally caught up to him," The taller one joked morbidly, then his eyes looked towards Hinata, face darkening as he leaned slightly forward. "But we weren't done yet"

The stopped their pacing around him. "The next step was destroying what he had tried _so hard_ to protect, and that was his family. We took you, his only son, and now you will be taking his place" The taller one finished.

The glasses one let out a boisterous laugh, before dramatically draping a hand over his head. "The cruel irony of it all! I guess the saying is really true, like father, like son!" He quipped in a snide tone, which drove Hinata over the edge. He lowered his head slightly, tears beginning to fill his vision, nose running.. He now understood their intentions, but that somehow made the situation even worse. _I just wanna go home.. I wanna-_

 _Move!_ His mind suddenly yelled when a hand entered his vision. Expecting the worse, Hinata threw his head back, slamming it against the pole behind him, and sending a sharp jab of pain through his leg. His brown eyes opened up very quickly though, watching the tall one, who was still standing with his hand outstretched. He looked amused by Hinata's reaction. "Aww!" The glasses one said again, walking forward and kneeling down. "Did Ichi scare you that badly? He is quite a brute isn't he?" He said, in a silky, gentle voice that almost calmed the teen down.

They didn't seem to expect an answer, as they kept on talking. "We aren't as rough as him, we don't hurt our subordinates blindly," The taller one said. "Quite right Trip," The glasses one said, and continued," _But,_ we do punish for bad behavior.." His gentle eyes suddenly grew as sharp as steel, so fast Hinata wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been staring right at them. The underlying threat in those words finally hit the teen, and he shuddered, eyes growing wide. He wanted to voice his fears, beg and plead, say _anything!_ Yet, it felt like there was something blocking his throat from doing so.

"And, Sho-kun, you have been very very naughty," Trip replied. "Indeed, you attempted to escape twice! The second time you were seen on camera, not good, simply not good at all. You were brave, but you were foolish," The glasses guy continued. Hinata felt slightly dizzy from looking back and forth between them. "If you would have stayed put, me and Virus would not have to do this to you, but we do, and there's only one person you can blame," Trip said harshly.

He was right, Hinata had no one to blame but himself. Maybe if he had waited a little less, or had just kept running instead of stopping at a closed store, he would have escaped. "W-what a-are you going to do..?" Hinata whispered quietly, starting to shake even more. He knew something was going to happen, something painful, but what?

Virus had turned towards one of the many people in the audience, his back to Hinata, who craned his head to try and get a better view. When the blonde turned back around, he was holding something in his hands. A shiny set of pliers. "We debated long and hard on what to do with you, Sho-kun, unlike your father, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon. We can't have you impaired or handicapped, at least not by us. But, you still need to learn your lesson," He whispered, taking steps forward.

Hinata's mind rapidly searched through all the possibilities of what he planned to do with those pliers, and it only took him a few seconds to catch on. He let out a panicked noise before shaking his head back and forth, struggling in his binds and ignoring the pain he felt in his leg.

Virus swung around the pliers playfully, moving closer than Hinata could handle, as he started to trash against the bindings. "Open wide~" Suddenly, two gloved hands were on his face, one grabbing his hair, yanking his head back while the other grabbed his lower jaw, rough fingers pushing themselves into his mouth, curling around his teeth, slightly touching his tongue. Trip pushed his mouth open, forcing his lower jaw down with strength, Hinata's cries of terror becoming louder.

The pliers clicked against his teeth as they entered, Hinata attempted to jerk his head away and get them out of his mouth, but Trip gloved fingers dug against right behind his teeth, the rough fabric causing him pain, he was still able to feel the sharp fingernails digging into the pink flesh under it.

The rough edges of the pliers clicked around, before clamping over his left lower canine. Hinata's thrashing and screaming continued, as he felt the painful tugging, before it scraped upwards, slipping off his tooth, and hitting Hinata's lip. Hinata screamed again, thrashing continuing as Virus slowly readjusted the pliers before clamping them down again.

His nerves were on fire, he felt his gums loosening around the tooth, the pliers starting to wiggle the tooth a little, before Virus suddenly pulled upward. With a horrifying ripping sound, the tooth was ripped out, gums following the tooth for a moment before releasing their grip, blood spurting and flowing from where the tooth once was, and the pliers pulled out of his mouth. Hinata's scream echoed through the room, and then he choked, coughing as blood fell from his mouth, rolling down his chin and coating his chest in small droplets.

Virus stood in front of his, staring curiously at the tooth, which had small pieces of flesh still stuck to it, blood on the bottom of it. "Well, that's one," He said calmly. "That's for your first escape attempt, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He sneered, eyes filled with sadistic glee. He opened the pliers more, allowing the tooth to fall to the floor. Then, he moved forward again, Trip forcing Hinata's mouth open once more, blood sluggishly sliding down the teen's throat once more, making him gargle as he tried to scream for help.

This time, the pliers climbed up to his upper jaw, moving farther back in his mouth, and clamping over the last molar on his right side. The tugging started again, and Hinata screamed, this was much more painful. He started to thrash even more, shaking his head as much as he could, even against Trip's strong grip. Suddenly, the tugging stopped. The pliers grew tighter around his molar, and he screamed at the sudden, crushing feeling.

A large crack and crunch went through his mouth, followed by stabbing pain, as the pliers closed all the way, crushing the tooth between it's evil ends. Hinata let an ear shattering scream escape his mouth, as tears started to tumble down his cheeks even faster. Virus placed the pliers aside, and then reached his finger inside Hinata's mouth, going to what was left of the tooth and placing his finger on it. He moved his finger up and down until the last of it finally fell out, and he pulled his bloodied glove out, and smirked at the teen.

Hinata whimpered, breath coming in short spurts from the pain. There were still pieces of his tooth in his mouth, he could feel it. There was small clicking noises, roughly hitting his cheeks and causing more cuts, scraping his remaining teeth. Trip finally released his jaw, and Hinata instantly lurched forward, the blood that had been nearly choking him sliding sluggishly from his mouth, mixed with small white pieces of teeth. Hinata choked and coughed and sobbed, shaking in terror. It had hurt, it had been the second most painful thing they had done to him.

"Poor little Sho-kun, I'd say we're done for the day, he's learned his lesson, haven't you?" Trips smooth voice rang out. With no strength to do anything else, Hinata merely nodded his head, dirty hair swaying with his movements. He flinched as Virus leaned down, patting his head with one of his bloody gloves. "Good boy!"

Trip spun on his heel, turning and pointing to the groups of people surrounding the injured orangette. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, anyone who attempt to do what Shoyo did, anyone who attempts to escape will get three times the punishment he did, understood?" He said firmly, pointing to Hinata to prove his point. The people surrounding the teen nodded quickly, out of fear or respect, Hinata didn't know.

"Alright, dismissed, except you Shinji," Virus said, pointing to another blonde. Hinata raised his eyes weakly, watching as the group of people watching dispersed, except for one person. It was a young man, probably older than Hinata. He had straight blonde hair, it stopped at his chin, and bangs that were straight, and covered his entire forehead. On his head was a brown newsboy cap, that was a few shades lighter than his trench coat. Under it he was wearing a white dress shirt, with a blue and yellow striped tie. His pants were gray, slim dress pants that were held at the waist by a dark gray belt, which hung slightly on one side. Finally, he was wearing green socks with plastic sandals.

"Take Sho-kun and wash him up, then return to your quarters with him before curfew," Trip said firmly. "Yes sir," The older boy said in a gentle voice. He walked behind Hinata and untied his hands. They fell limply at Hinata's sides, the loss of blood flow from the tight knots and his exhaustion making it hard to move. It took him a second to realize that the only think that had been holding him upright had been the pole, and he fell forward, face colliding with the cement floor. He couldn't even cry out, he just lay on the floor, feeling the other teen removing the sharp binds from his legs, before walking back in front of him.

Hinata weakly looked up at him, and wanted to instantly look away when he saw his eyes. They were dark blue, just like Kageyama's. In his captivity, that was one of the things that Hinata thought about most. "Hey kid," Shinji's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do ya' think you can walk?" He questioned. "I.. I d-don't think so.." Hinata whispered back. "I saw your leg when they brought you in, fucking horrifying. 'S gonna scar for sure," He continued, moving forward and then grabbing under Hinata's arms.

Hinata whimpered, attempting to stand on his one good leg, as the taller teen wrapped one of his arms over his shoulders. They hobbled out of the room, and into a place that looked much different than what Hinata was used to from Ichi. It looked like a giant mansion, there were sofas and pool tables, warehouse lights could even look like chandeliers. There were no windows, but such luxury didn't need windows. "Surprised?" Shinji's playful voice reached his ear. Hinata blinked and looked towards the older boy. "I don't blame you, Ichi isn't the most hospitable of people," He said, eyes filled with morbid amusement.

 _Neither are people that pull and crush your teeth.._ Hinata wanted to say, but decided to keep his throbbing mouth shut. He noticed people leaning on the couch or watching them go, all of them were pretty well dressed for thugs. It made Hinata feel even more out of place, since he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. They turned down a hallway, and Shinji pulled the boy into another room. It reminded him of the bathhouse at school. Shinji sat Hinata down and then moved over to a row of cubbies, pulling out shampoo and a towel.

He tossed them to the younger boy, who caught them weakly. Hinata stared at them with wide eyes, as if they were a national treasure. "Thank you.."He managed to choke out. The blonde shrugged before saying,"No big deal" Hinata sent him a look, before jumping at the feeling of water against his head. The water had started, and it felt amazing. He sighed happily, his shoulders slumping. It seemed too good to be true though.. He didn't want to have false hope, he wanted to know the truth.

As if seeing his confusion, Shinji spoke up. "You confused? I know I would be after livin' with Ichi, you got some fuckin' balls to attempt to escape twice with them kid. But I'm gonna break it to ya, that won't work here," He said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Hinata questioned him. Shinji shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well, Virus and Trip run the fucking place, they are the most meticulous people I have ever met. This whole place is wired and has cameras, anything that can be used as a weapon is kept out of reach to people like us," He said, harshly yanking the shampoo from Hinata, opening it, before squirting a bunch on Hinata's head, telling him to hurry up.

Hinata brought his tired hands up to his hair, and started rubbing his abused scalp. "People.. Like us?" Hinata asked. Shinji scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on sunshine, you really think you're the only one forced into this? My parents fucking sold me to pay off a debt when I was twelve. I didn't want to be in the Yakuza, I was a normal fucking kid. You just have it worse, your dad was one of the Yakuza executives, I can't imagine what that feels like," He told the teen.

"Neither can I, I just learned about it today!" Hinata snapped back with anger, wincing from the pain in his mouth, then leaning back into the water. The bubbles falling from his hair and down to the sink below him. Shinji watched him for a moment before saying,"Well anyways, you won't want to escape either. What they did to you, that was just a warning. They've killed people for trying to escape, and they make everyone in the building come and watch so they know not to do so. Virus and Trip are the most dangerous executives of the Yakuza. They have the most money, and are the most sadistic. If you wanna live, and keep your fingers, I suggest you do what they tell you"

Hinata rubbed a hand over his mouth and chest, wiping off the blood that was left on his body from the encounter, he didn't know when he would get another shower. He guessed the fact that Virus and Trip were the richest in the Yakuza made him understand why his new prison was luxurious. "I don't want to do what they say.." Hinata said sadly,"I wanna go home"

"News flash kid, that ain't gonna happen," Shinji said,"None of us even know where the exit is, or where we are. Virus and Trip are careful, not even Ichi knows where you are, I know that much. You were switched into a second car after you were knocked out, just like me-"

"Why do you talk so much?" Hinata hissed. Shinji frowned, and then said,"I'm just trying to fuckin' warn ya about things kid, I could let you make your own mistakes based off your stupid fucking decisions, I don't want you to end up like the others who tried to escape, you wanna know where they are right now? They're fucking dead, and it wasn't quick"

Hinata whimpered and lowered his head, hearing the water stop. He wished it wouldn't, he knew that Shinji would have to take him out of here, he didn't want to go out there. Even if it looked like the inside of a mansion, he knew that darker things went on inside here. "I'm sorry.." Hinata told him, covering his head with a towel, raising his free hand for Shinji to help him up. He needed to keep as many allies as he could to survive this.

Shinji smiled and said,"It's okay kid, now let's take get to bed before curfew" Hinata frowned again, but didn't have much of a choice to follow him out. Shinji led him down a hallway, where there were eight green, metal sliding doors. Each had a white number on it, from one to eight. At the end of the hall was a man in a tie, not Virus or Trip, but he still looked scary. Shinji moved forward, sliding the door open and helping Hinata walk inside.

In the room was a cement floor, with cement walls. In the middle of the room was a pole, across from the door on the other wall was a bunk bed. On either corner beside that bunk bed were two other bunk beds, pushed diagonally in the corner. Each was fitted with a thin, green blanket and one pillow. But it was a bed, and it made Hinata feel amazing to even see one. One of the top bunks had a lump I

He looked back at the door, only to see the suit man shutting it as he spoke on his walkie talkie. "Room 6a is filled sir," He said, and Hinata heard the click of a lock. Shinji wasn't kidding, Virus and Trip are meticulous.. They lock them in at night.. He thought worriedly. How am I supposed to escape from here?!

Shinji led Hinata to a bed and dropped him on it. "Your leg will probably be looked at tomorrow, you'd better get some rest, tomorrow won't be fun, even if your leg is looked at.." He said, frowning. "Why?" Hinata whispered in fear. What could be so bad that Shinji sounded worried for him.

"Training," The boy said simply as he pulled off his clothing, until he was in nothing but the tank top and his boxes, and sat on the bunk next to Hinata, clothes hanging on the railing. "T-training?" The younger teen questioned, and Shinji looked up at him with an annoyed look. Then, he heatedly said,"What the fuck do you think for? You're one of us now kid, you're gonna learn to kill"

Hinata felt the tears build up in his eyes again, and he released a sniff, before the tears began to fall. He could see cameras in the dark corner of the rooms. He knew someone was probably watching, and that there was nothing he could do. "Shinj-" He looked over, but the other teen was already under the covers, asleep.

Wiping his eyes, Hinata shoved himself under the covers, pulling the sheet over his head and curling into a ball. His leg was hurting, his mouth throbbing. How could Shinji act so calm about it?! They were going to make him kill people, maybe even torture. He hated this, he shouldn't be blamed for his father's stupid mistakes.

 _I wanna go home, I wanna go home and play volleyball.. I wanna see Kageyama again, I wanna play video games with Kenma again, I wanna play all the teams again, I just wanna go home.. I miss everyone.._ He turned to face the cement wall behind him, and let his dark thoughts take over as he fell into a restless sleep.

 _Are you guys even still looking for me?_


	6. Author's Note: Mandatory Evacutation

Dear faithful readers.

I have this next chapter nearly done

I probably would have been able to finish it by tomorrow too

HOWEVER

We are currently in the process of an evacuation

There is a fire raging all over town, and it is over 7000 acres with 0% containment

School just got canceled and evacuations are in order

So we're leaving now too, we just got the order to go

My only family nearby has been evacuated too

Plainly putting it, we have nowhere to go

I don't know if where we'll end up has wifi or not, or if we'll even have power

Right now the evacuation point is a gym at a far away school

So I won't be able to finish right now, my safety is more important than this story

As I cannot write if I am dead

I know you guys will probably not care, but I thought you deserved to know

The whole sky is orange, and there are stores closing down due to smoke

Look it up if you don't believe me: Blue Cut Fire

Thank you for continuing to support my story, I'll be sure to continue writing as soon as I get the chance

Now I gotta go pack ;-;

Thank you guys for understanding


	7. Chapter 6

_**So, about the fire. As I am writing this, the fire is finally contained. 82,000 people had been evacuated, and it had burnt over 65,000 acres. No fatalities, everyone is still safe. Unfortunately some historical monuments got burnt down. I'm safe though, and back at home. My house is completely filled with ash.**_

 _ **In other news, my life is falling apart. My parents just dropped the bomb on us that they are splitting up. My mom has already rented out another house and moved into it, and me and my younger siblings are going to be bounced around from one house to the next. So yeah, let's just say that's not the best thing to hear after having been evacuated for a while. I'm trying my best to handle it, and writing usually cheers me up, so we'll see how this goes, won't we?**_

 _ **A**_ _ **lso, I hope you enjoy this chapter~! P.S. A timeskip might show up sooner than later ;P Make of that hint what you will.**_

– – – – – –

Awakening had become a fearful thing for Hinata. It seemed every time he woke up, there was a new terror waiting for him. It was strange to awaken with something plush underneath him, instead of the cement floor he had sadly grown used to. For a moment, he thought he was back in his bed at home, and that all of it had been a bad dream. He would awaken to his mother's delicious cooking, and Natsu's normal chatter. Such hopes were diminished upon gaining some awareness, and feeling the pain that lingered in his mouth and leg. His thoughts darkened again at the realization, and he reached up, pulling the covers off the top of his head.

He saw the sliding door, still closed, and if he would have to guess, locked tight. The only light in the room were the two lights on either side of the door, which were encased in a thick plastic casing. He reached up, rubbing his baggy brown eyes, before sitting up and looking around. He noticed something at the foot of his bed, and saw it was folded clothing. After being stuck in the same thing for God knows how long, he felt eager to be in different clothes.

Pulling it up, he saw it was a new pair of boxers, and a completely new outfit. He placed it back on his lap, feeling something heavy weigh in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't really identify the feeling, but it kind of felt like resigned sadness. Despite the fact all he had were his tattered Volleyball shorts, they were all he had left from before he was kidnapped. He didn't know how long ago that was, being stuck in that god awful basement with nothing to do but curl in a corner and stare at walls left him with no sense of time. Virus and Trip didn't seem to like windows either, and didn't seem to want to reveal how long he had been here either.

He felt his body shudder at the mere thought of those two, and his mouth began to ache badly. His tongue traveled to the two empty spots in his mouth, prodding at them tentatively. They didn't hurt as much anymore, but the damage was done. Those were his adult teeth too, they were never coming back. Hinata felt a whimper escape his throat, but he quickly stopped it. He still couldn't get rid of the fear that if he made any noise, Ichi would come at him again.

To distract himself, he pulled up the clothing in front of him again. The first thing he had was a black jacket that went down to his waist, with a high-ish collar. On the rim of the collar was a smooth line of fur. Going down the open ends on both sides of the jacket were silver lines about an inch thick. On the top, right under where the fur ended on the rip, were to small, silver circles, meant to hold the buttons that were attached to the other end of the jacket. The edges of the sleeves were lined with the white fur as well.

The shirt that went along with it was a white V-neck. The pants were black, and had a black belt to match it, which was filled with silver circles. The shoes were black boots the went a little lower than his knees, and had a half inch of rubber on the bottom of the shoes. Deciding that they had probably put the clothes there for a reason, and that he didn't want to get into anymore trouble, he began to dress.

He already felt much warmer with just the V-neck on. Releasing a happy sigh, he pulled the jacket on as well, finding it to be the perfect size. It made him a little scared. Virus and Trip seemed like those type of stalkers. He bet that if they liked someone they'd probably learn everything about them and stalk them for years, then kidnap them and keep them chained up like a dog. Yeah, those were the type of people they were.

He managed to keep sitting as he pulled on the new undergarments, while having the blanket over his lap. He wasn't an idiot, he saw the camera in the corner of the room. It seemed someone was always watching. He realized that the pants were kind of bunchy at the bottom, probably too long for him. He slowly hopped off the bed, planning to pull the pants on the best he could.

The second he put weight on his legs, a sudden burning, searing pain exploded up his right leg. Hinata screamed as he collapsed, the fastest way to get rid of his pain was falling. He thought he could hear the gunshot again, and Ichi's evil laughter. His vision started to fade in and out, his whole body shaking in terror.

"Shouyou!" Somebody was yelling, and shaking him. He jerked out of his memories, seeing Shinji's terrified blue eyes stare back at him in worry. The older teen looked very relieved when he saw Hinata's eyes regain some awareness. "Are you okay?" He asked. Shinji was still resting, but he heard the scream and instantly woke up. He was now cradling the shorter teen in his arms, and watching him carefully.

Hinata breathed a bit funny, but nodded. "Y-yeah.." He whispered. "S-s-sorry.." He slowly leaned against Shinji's chest, feeling strangely safe. Usually, he was terrified of tall people. Shinji, however, gave off a brotherly, protective vibe.

"What happened..?" Shinji hesitantly asked.

Hinata looked down towards the problem, and said,"M-my leg.. It wasn't hurting y-yesterday.. I d-dunno w-what happened.." It wasn't like he forgot about getting shot, who could forget something like that? But, yesterday he had been kinda walking okay, why was he hurting now?

"Ah, fuck," Shinji replied,"You know what probably happened? You were probably runnin' on pure fuckin' adrenaline yesterday, kid. The whole teeth pulling thing probably filled you with adrenaline, and it didn't go away until you were asleep"

"Oh.." Hinata murmured quietly.

Slowly, Shinji placed Hinata down, and then knelt in front of him. "Wrap your arms around my neck, I'll take you to the infirmary," He ordered. Hinata slowly did as he was told, and Shinji carefully held his legs, draping a blanket over his bottom half and grabbing the black pants in his arm. Then, he stood up, so quick that Hinata squeaked in surprise and tightened his arms around the other's throat.

Shinji made a choking noise, before saying,"Yo Shou, I kinda need my neck for later.." Quickly, Hinata loosened his grip and then said,"Sorry.."

The blonde walked to the door, sliding it open and walking out. Hinata felt the tension in the air, and tried to make conversation. "Y-you guys have an infirmary..?" He asked.

"Yep, we kinda have to. Virus and Trip's division of the Yakuza handles all the heists, hostage situations, negotiations with businesses and things like that. People tend to get hurt a lot, especially if their reckless," He explained,"But we have lots of stuff here, kinda have to since lots of people live here. But people like us? We're restricted from using some stuff.

"L-like what?"

Shinji seemed to think of this for a moment. "Well, we're not allowed to go on computers or phones here. They don't want us trying to let anyone trace our location, and we're the people most likely to try, I only get to use a computer if I go out," He said.

"Out?" Hinata asked in shock,"They let you go out?"

"For missions," Shinji quickly reiterated,"Usually with others though. Sometimes, if we do a good job, they'll give us part of the pay, I use it to buy manga. They want us back at a certain hour, if they let us stay after a mission, and then they check us before we leave, so it's not like you could get away with anything either"

"Oh.." Hinata said again.

They turned the corner, and there was a white sliding door, with a red plus sign on it. He heard yelling and crashing inside it. Shinji then released an amused noise, a smirk coming on his lips. "Oh! I think you're gonna get to meet my friend!" He said cheerfully.

 _I'm not sure I want to.._ Hinata thought awkwardly. Shinji didn't stop, and slid the door open. Sitting on one of the beds was a very short blonde haired girl, her hair was in short spiky pigtails, her bangs clipped together by three red clips. She was wearing a red jogging suit, the top of which was open to show her white shirt. There was a cast on her left arm, and she looked like a ball of fury.

A young man next to her had a tin plate with band-aids and other medical supplies, and she threw her left arm up, sending the tin plate flying. "Fuck you!" She yelled,"I don't need no fuckin band-aids! You get those blonde pussies in here and I'll give you something to use those band-aids for!"

"Oi, Hiyori," Shinji said, and the girl froze. When she caught sight of Shinji, her right hand moved down faster than Hinata could see, grabbing her yellow sandal from her foot and chucking it at Shinji.

"Fuck you Shinji! You left me here yesterday with these assholes! I'm fucking fine!" She yelled. Hinata shuddered a bit at her voice, it was loud and scary. He could see most of the other people in the infirmary were against the farthest wall from Hiyori. She reminded him of a much angrier Nishinoya.

"I had to leave! We have a new roommate, and they asked me to help him out, he's like us, gimme a break," Shinji groaned out. Another shoe flew at him, this time, smacking the blonde teen in the face. "That's no fucking excuse!" The short girl yelled back,"And you didn't introduce me! Where is this fucker?!"

Shinji then spun around, showing the teen clinging to his back. Hinata still had his head slightly pressed against Shinji's back, one brown eye staring at the vulgar girl in fear. Her own brown eyes widened a little at the sight of him. "Oh," She said,"A little fucker"

She stood up and pointed at him. "Lemme give ya some advice, little fucker, tiny shits like us? They try and dominate us, it's a dog eat dog world here, the only way to prove how tough we are is to beat the shit out of whoever tries to fuck with us, okay? Learn to protect yourself, and don't hold back," She declared.

Hinata nodded quickly. He wasn't sure if he could follow her advice, he was still too scared, but he didn't want people to hurt him anymore. He wasn't sure if he could stop that though..

After her little speech, she turned to the nurses, giving the middle finger, and then walking away. She loudly slammed the door open, and walked out. "Hiyori.." Shinji said in his usual tone. "Hiyori, you're still not finished getting your wounds bandaged"

The small girl yelled back,"Does it look like I give a fuck?!" Then, she turned the corner and vanished. Shinji seemed to release a frusterated sigh, before moving over to one of the beds and placing Hinata on it gently.

"Is this the new kid?" One of the nurses questioned curiously. They were watching him with a mix of pity and curiosity, and Hinata hated it. Finally, one nurse, with short brown hair, walked forward and asked,"What is the issue?"

"Well, he got fuckin' shot in the leg, and we were hoping you could do something about it, Uryu," Shinji said with a shrug. Uryu frowned slightly at Shinji, before moving the blanket over Hinata's lower half up a bit, seeing the purple, blue, and red wound. The hole was there, but it didn't look like the bullet was still inside, which was good.

While he was grabbing some tools, he told Shinji,"You know how I feel about swearing, Shinji, I don't like it"

The blonde shrugged, before sitting at the bottom of the bed, and lying down on it calmly, his short blonde hair splaying out under him. "Well, you've never been through what me and shorty here have been through, Nurse boy, so you don't have any right to tell me what I can and can't say, right Shou?" Shinji finished his sentence by looking at Hinata.

Looking up, Hinata gave a pained grimace at the memories. "Yeah.. It's pretty fucking bad.." He said. Uryu's face screwed up again, before he sighed and gave up.

Hinata watched him carefully, as he examined the wound, and then explained,"Lucky for you, it's not infected, and it didn't hit any bones or ma but it's important that we wrap it until the would heals, it could take a few weeks"

"Okay, thank you," Hinata said in relief, glad nothing too bad happened to him because of being shot. Uryu then grabbed his tools, and started to quickly pull the sheet off of the orange haired teen. Suddenly panicking, Hinata threw his left leg forward, kicking Uryu in the face and sending him stumbling back.

Shinji suddenly burst out laughing at what he had just witnessed, while Uryu yelled,"Why are all you short people violent?! I'm just trying to stitch the freakin' wound!"

"Don't you mean.. Fuckin'?" Shinji suggested, making Hinata giggle in amusement. Uryu grabbed at his hair, groaning loudly before slumping forward. It seemed he had given up.

After Uryu calmed down, he gave Hinata some painkillers, stitching the wound, and then wrapping it in a soft cast, before helping him into his pants. He also gave the smaller teen crutches and ordered that he come back in a week for a check up. Surely he knew Hinata had no idea how long that would be, right? But, he agreed.

Limping out, he saw the short girl there again. "Hey dumbass, and little fucker!" She yelled,"Want some lunch? I'm fuckin' starving!"

Surprised by how normal she sounded, like a school girl during her break almost, Hinata was speechless. Luckily his stomach spoke for him.

"Take that as a yes, Hiyori!" Shinji said happily, before walking down the corridor. Hinata watched them for a moment, before following after the two blondes. "I-Is there meat buns?" He asked, feeling ravenous for real food.

"I think that's what they're serving today actually!" Shinji said happily, watching the orange haired teen's face light up. "But you can't eat too much, let your body adjust to eating again, okay?"

"Okay Shinji-senpai!" Hinata said happily, momentarily forgetting about his situation in replacement for the thought of real food.

Following an impatiently yelling Hiyori, and a smart-talking Shinji, Hinata realized that he actually felt a little happy, despite his situation.

He wondered how long it would last.

– – – – –

"Ah, so it seems our little one still has some fight in him after all?"

Virus swirled the honey into his tea calmly, listening to Trip speak. "Yes, he attacked a nurse who got too close for comfort, left quite a mark. I think, with a little training, Shou-kun will be a perfect heir. We must choose what to start with though.." He explained.

Clinking his spoon against the side of his cup, making a ringing sound go around their black and white style room, he said,"Oh, you think so? Hmm.. I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Then, he gasped, and smirked evilly.

"Virus? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Oh Trip, I have just come up with the most wonderful idea.." The glasses wearing blonde said happily.

"Does this involve _him_?" Trip asked curiously, while pouring himself a glass of red wine. Virus chuckled softly, nodding softly before sipping his tea.

"Oh yes, I believe that using him will be just the thing to lead Shouyou down the path we wish.." He said calmly, placing the empty tea cup down.

Trip smirked as he brought the wine towards his lips. "Yes, I agree with you all the way, Virus, it is a wonderful idea," He said,"And after all, it won't be hard to go through with it after what he got himself into"

The two Yakuza executives clinked their glasses together in honor of the future.

– – – – – –

He was running

Running, panting

Turning corners

The sirens behind him were coming closer. He was on his own, and had no idea what to do. He had been sold out, found out, and now the cops were after him. But he could usually outrun him, even if he only had one eye.

But luck was a fickle thing, and he found himself skidding to a stop, on all three sides of him were buildings, with fenced off alleys. He was stuck.

The cars came to a skidding stop behind him, and there was the sound of cocking guns. Fuck.. He thought, raising his hands in the air as fast as he could.

There was a voice over the loudspeaker," **ICHIROU GIN, you are under arrest! Get down on the ground!** "

He fell to his knees, hands still on the back of his hand, as the cops ran over and cuffed his wrists.

He was so fucked..


End file.
